Te servir de ta batte
by Swato
Summary: Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater franchement de rire cette fois-ci. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Derek un instant pour reprendre son souffle, son ventre était parcouru de crampes, le genre de crampes qui vous donne envie de rire à nouveau. Sterek


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas mais vous pouvez être sûre que s'ils m'appartenaient, ils seraient ensemble depuis un petit bout de temps :P

**Note:** Helloooooo ! Je reviens avec l'OS qui m'a valut la seconde place au concours des 1 000 likes de la page Facebook Sterek Addiction. Je l'ai modifié, je voulais que vous sachiez à quoi il aurait pu ressembler si j'avais eut plus de mot à disposition :P

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

****Te servir de ta batte****

.

Le surnaturel était une constante dans la vie de Stiles mais tout de même... Il ne s'attendait pas à devoir affronter des...

— Comment t'appelles ça déjà ?  
>— Des stryges, grogna Derek.<br>— A tes souhaits...

Forcément, dès qu'ils avaient une situation de crise, tout le monde était occupé. Scott et Kira étaient avec Liam et Malia qui perdaient le contrôle, Lydia était dans sa vieille maison puisqu'elle captait mieux là-bas, Braeden était en mission, Peter était on-ne-savait-où et tant mieux... Ce qui ne laissait qu'eux pour gérer le nid de stryges qui paraissaient particulièrement moches et dangereuses. Et dieu savait qu'il adorait les situations dangereuses, pas vrai ?

La carte de la maison des créatures était étalée sur la table, Derek était penché dessus, examinant les lieux avec attention, la bouche plissée avec concentration. Stiles se tenait à ses cotés. Il se mordit pensivement les lèvres, les rouages de son cerveau tournaient à toute vitesse pour trouver un plan. Derek se redressa finalement, le surprenant et manquant de le faire sursauter:

— On fonce dans le tas, on verra bien.

Stiles renifla avec dérision, toisant Derek de haut en bas. Il n'en revenait pas d'entendre une bêtise pareille sortir de la bouche du loup-garou, n'avaient-ils pas déjà envisagé cette solution par le passé ? Dieu seul savait comment ils avaient survécu jusque là !

— Mais bien sûr. On fonce dans le tas alors qu'ils ont des griffes, des crocs et qu'on est tout les deux très humains en ce moment !  
>— T'as un autre plan peut-être ? Grogna t-il.<p>

Derek se décala pour mieux le dévisager et le juger d'un froncement de sourcils, croisant les bras pour faire saillir ses biceps. Stiles suivit le geste des yeux bien malgré lui, déglutissant avec difficulté. Il se reprit rapidement et imita la posture du loup-garou.

— Tu sais, ça aurait pu être très impressionnant quand tu étais encore un loup-garou. Plus maintenant. Tu sais pourquoi ? Ironisa t-il. Parce que j'ai une batte et que je sais m'en servir !

Derek grogna. Le regard de Stiles dériva sur la carte un instant. Il pointa le jardin sur le papier du bout de l'index, relevant les yeux.

— On pourrait faire le tour et les surprendre, proposa t-il.

— Ça marchera mieux avec de la force brute ! Protesta Derek.

Stiles gesticula dans tout les sens, frustré au possible par la ténacité de cet abruti:

— Mais on n'a pas de force brute en stock !

La colère s'insinua dans ses veines, Stiles prit une inspiration pour se calmer tandis que Derek se rapprochait pour pratiquer son activité favorite: envahir son espace vital/personnel et respirer à un mètre de lui pour mieux l'intimider.

— Et alors on fait quoi, monsieur-le-cerveau ?!  
>— T'as qu'à mettre un tutu rose et faire diversion ! Ironisa t-il<p>

— Tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ton tutu, grogna Derek.

Cela faisait des heures qu'ils discutaient, ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord. Derek était un emmerdeur et ce n'était pas bon pour sa tension. Stiles avait envie de l'étrangler, de lui faire manger son tee-shirt moulant et son jean par la même occasion. Il en avait assez de se battre contre des moulins à vent, Derek était plus têtu qu'une mule, buté comme pas possible.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à s'opposer à lui, le regardant avec son petit sourire narquois et le narguant avec ses yeux ridiculement bleus. Stiles serra les dents et referma ses doigts en poings. Ils étaient pratiquement torse contre torse, il pouvait sentir le souffle de Derek jouer sur ses lèvres, il aurait pu séparer chaque couleur dans ses yeux s'il l'avait voulu.

La frustration lui monta à la tête, il ne put plus respirer et comme Derek envahissait son espace personnel, Stiles se décida à faire quelque chose de puéril et spontané. Il attrapa le visage du loup-garou à deux mains et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser. Les frissons, le milliers de papillons dans son ventre et la chair de poule furent des effets secondaires qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Stiles fut incapable de se décaler immédiatement. C'était trop chaud, trop électrique et_ trop_ tout ce qu'il avait toujours désiré.

Stiles se laissa le temps d'un battement de cœur. Juste le temps de profiter encore un peu. Juste un peu. Pas longtemps, _un battement de cœur_, ça passait si vite en fin de compte... Stiles s'éloigna finalement. La tête de Derek lorsqu'il s'éloigna fut impayable. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un souffle haletant, la brulure d'un baiser sur la bouche.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Stiles déglutit et se mordit les lèvres. Ses joues se mirent à chauffer sans qu'il le veuille.

— C'était soit ça, soit te frapper, j'ai pris l'option la moins dangereuse pour moi ! Grommela t-il.

Derek en fut tellement étonné qu'il ne parla plus pour le reste du meeting. Stiles avait de drôles de palpitations, il dut même cacher ses doigts dans les poches de son sweat-shirt le temps qu'ils arrêtent de trembler. Il devait se concentrer sur le plan. Quel plan ? Ah oui, les stryges. Après cet "incident", ils finirent par tomber d'accord, ils décidèrent d'entrer par derrière et de foncer dans le tas ensuite.

Leur stratégie fut payante. Stiles se passa une main dans les cheveux, l'adrénaline pulsait encore dans ses veines, le combat avait été rude mais ils s'en étaient sortis indemnes. Il fronça les sourcils en n'apercevant pas son partenaire de crime.

— Derek ?

Stiles poussa un cri peu glorieux lorsqu'une main jaillit de nulle part pour le prendre par le poignet. Derek le plaqua contre un mur, comme à son habitude. Stiles frissonna, comme à son habitude.

— Tu m'as fait peur, lui reprocha t-il.

Derek ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de l'examiner. Ses yeux vacillèrent sur son visage, Stiles eut cette impression étrange... Comme si Derek essayait de comprendre, de prendre chaque éléments de sa figure de façon séparée pour faire un tableau d'ensemble. Stiles se mordit nerveusement les lèvres, remuant, pas très à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur du loup.

— Quoi ? Grommela t-il.

Derek pencha la tête sur le coté, il se rapprocha un peu plus, comme pour s'appuyer contre lui. L'atmosphère se chargea d'une énergie vibrante, comme si un orage allait éclater.

— T'as dit que tu savais te servir de ta batte...

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Ce fut à son tour d'inspecter Derek comme si une corne venait de lui pousser sur le front. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur étrange, amusée, empreinte de sensualité. Derek venait-il de faire une blague ? Stiles sentit un rire quitter ses lèvres malgré lui.

— Oh pitié, rit-il.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater franchement de rire cette fois-ci, la pression retombant lentement, l'adrénaline trouvant enfin une sortie. Il posa son front sur l'épaule de Derek un instant pour reprendre son souffle, son ventre était parcouru de crampes, le genre de crampes qui vous donne envie de rire à nouveau. Stiles sentit son corps se détendre malgré la fraicheur de la nuit, Derek se colla plus fort contre lui, comme une couverture chaude, et il dut se retenir à ses épaules pour ne pas céder à la faiblesse soudaine dans ses genoux.

— Elle était nulle. Terriblement nulle cette blague, souffla Stiles.

— C'est toi qui a commencé, rétorqua Derek.

Un petit rire le secoua, faisant vibrer sa poitrine. Stiles se redressa. Il fut agréablement surpris en voyant le léger sourire aux coin des lèvres de Derek. Stiles n'en revenait pas de cette situation. Étaient-ils réellement là, sur une scène de crime, entrain de flirter ? Stiles envoya voler sa raison et fit glisser ses mains sur la veste en cuir de Derek, les remontant le long de ses bras.

— Encore deux secondes et on retourne à l'école primaire avec ce genre de remarque, se moqua t-il.

Derek haussa les sourcils, ses doigts frôlèrent son épaule avant de saisir sa nuque avec force. Stiles en eut le souffle coupé, il s'accrocha aux épaules du loup-garou, se perdant dans ses yeux, son cœur allait bientôt faire grève à force de battre si fort. Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Derek combla les quelques centimètres entre leurs bouches et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Stiles mourut plusieurs fois en un intervalle ridiculement court.

C'était trop, trop et pas assez à la fois, jamais assez. La légère barbe de Derek lui piquait le menton et il s'en fichait, il se damnait pour ses lèvres, pour la sensation de chaleur qui se rependait dans son corps comme un doux poison. Stiles maudit tout les dieux qu'il connaissait quand le manque d'oxygène les força à s'éloigner. Il réalisa avec un semblant de gêne qu'il s'était totalement enroulé autour de Derek façon octopus, collant son bassin contre lui en le maintenant avec sa jambe. Le loup-garou soupira, Stiles avala son souffle brûlant en tremblant.

— T'es tellement, tellement énervant. Tu me rends dingue, chuchota Derek.

Ça aurait pu être vexant... Ça aurait pu. Si Derek n'avait pas passé son pouce en dessous de son oreille en une caresse. Stiles ouvrit les yeux à demi et reçut une décharge électrique en s'apercevant qu'ils partageaient le même air, que Derek avait parlé si proche de ses lèvres que s'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu lui ôter les mots de la bouche. Il les grava dans sa mémoire à la place, pour ne jamais les oublier.

— T'es pas mal non plus.

Derek renifla avec amusement et Stiles n'attendit pas qu'il parle pour le faire taire.

.

**Fin  
><strong>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Hello ! J'espère que ce petit os vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, j'adooooore ça :D  
><strong>


End file.
